


cause i've been losing hope

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael's stuck without inspiration.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: 5sos prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	cause i've been losing hope

Michael has been plucking at the strings on his guitar for what feels like hours now. He knows it hasn’t actually been that long, but it feels like it as he lets out a frustrated sigh and tosses it aside, sliding backwards onto the floor.

It’d been like this for a few days, actually. He’s filled with the will, the urge to create, but he just sits there all day, notebook in front of him, guitar settled in his hands, and he can’t come up with anything even remotely good. He’s become repeatedly frustrated, the annoyance in him building up to the point where he’d almost snapped his guitar in half over his lap earlier that afternoon. As much as he’s certain that it would have made him feel better in the long run, he would have regretted snapping his favorite acoustic in half.

Luke finds him still laying there like that when he gets home from work, and he laughs just a little bit. He knows it isn’t funny, but seeing his boyfriend lying on the floor, moping to himself just brightens his day after a long afternoon at work. He sets the bag of groceries he’d picked up on the way home onto the kitchen counter before sliding into the living room, settling next to him on the floor.

Michael doesn’t even look up when Luke seats himself next to him on the floor, just scoots himself closer to him and rests his head on his lap. Luke lets out another small laugh, his fingers sliding through Michael’s blond locks, resulting in a pleased hum from him.

“You’re lucky that I’m me and I’m not some serial killer looking out for cute boys who play guitar and too much fifa,” he chuckles. “And works part time at a coffee shop.” That comment convinces Michael to open one lazy green eye, glaring at him as much as he can with it.

“You know that I know it’s you when you come in the door, right?” he says. “You have a very distinct way of coming in the door. Plus, once you sit on the floor, all I can smell is too much cologne covering up the smell of all the animals from the shelter.” Luke grins lazily, fingers still slowly carding through Michael’s soft locks.

“That is very true,” he says with a laugh. “Can’t always come home smelling like cat piss, can I?” That makes Michael laugh a little bit, looking over at his guitar wistfully as it sits on their living room floor, taunting him with its presence. “I take it that writing didn’t go very well today, hm?”

“I don’t know why I wake up with so much energy, and feeling like I can just get something out, but the moment I put my hands on a guitar it just… fizzles out,” he sighs a little bit. “Something’s obviously wrong with me. I’m broken, Luke.” He pouts up at him a little bit, and Luke lets out a soft laugh again, leaning down to brush his lips over Michael’s forehead.

“Nothing is wrong with you, Michael,” he says softly. “I think you’re just… trying too hard. You shouldn’t try to force the creative process, you know that. Picking up your guitar first thing is what’s hindering you from getting any work done. If you wait until you already have the creative juices flowing, then you’ll be golden. You know?” Michael huffs a bit and rolls his eyes. As if Luke knows anything about the creative process.

“You think you know how to make it happen so well, you try it then,” he says with a pout. Luke shakes his head a little bit, brushing a loose strand of hair out of Michael’s eyes.

“That’s your job, to be the creative genius who will one day bring me lots of money with their songwriting prowess,” he says with a laugh. “Mine is to go make us some dinner. We can watch a movie after if you want, yeah? Or play some FIFA? Maybe that’ll help.”

“The last thing the world needs is a song about FIFA,” Michael groans, rolling himself off of Luke’s lap and sitting up, leaning back against the couch. Luke just smiles at him, leaning over and kissing him softly on the mouth, hand sliding gracefully over his jaw before pulling back and clambering back to his feet.

“Left you some writing magic in that kiss so maybe you can be struck with inspiration as you watch me make you dinner,” he hums with a grin before heading into the kitchen. Still dazed from the fireworks in his tummy from the kiss, Michael watches the golden boy start his way into the kitchen, and is suddenly hit with inspiration. He scrambles for his notebook, starting to jot down the words as they come to his head.

He was glad he had Luke, to always be his muse.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
